1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for reception within a reservoir having water and bait therein and with the container disposed below the water level in the reservoir and having therein a submersible electric motor driven pump including a discharge pipe projecting upward above the water level in the reservoir, the container being provided with numerous side wall water inlet openings therein for the entrance of water from the reservoir exteriorly of the container into the latter, and with the water inlet openings being covered by a water filtering panel disposed inwardly of and against the inner surfaces of the side wall of the container. The upper end of the discharge pipe includes water jet discharge structure for directing jet discharges of water downwardly therefrom onto the surface of the water within the reservoir exteriorly of the container into thereby aerate the reservoir water and prolong the life of live bait therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of water aerating structures heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,681, 3,800,462, 3,815,277, 4,255,360, 4,353,864 and 4,757,636. However, these previously known forms of water aerating structures do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which particularly well adapt the latter for use in aerating water within a live well or the like, whether the live well is built into a fishing boat, or comprises a portable live well such as may be formed by a conventional portable cooler when the aerator of the instant invention is used in conjunction therewith.